Untitled Beer Money
by Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista
Summary: Jessica didn't have anyone in her life that cared about her until she meets the guys of Beer Money and James takes a liking to her.
1. Chapter 1

She was new on the job and thins couldn't get worse. Since the first day, things kept getting worse. She seemed to be in the wrong area all the time. No one wanted to work with her and seemed to alienate her. Sure she was differnent but no on cared not even the wrestlers. She eventually went and talked to her boss about everything and he said he'd see what he could do but also said it'd take time. Jessica knew it wasn't gonn be easy and she had no family or friends to hang with so it really didn't matter. She was glad when the end of the day came. She was heading out when she bumped into someone. She quickly moved out of their way and continued on her way out. Soon she was being followed.

"Excuse me."

"I'm sorry about bumping into you."

"Not a problem. Are you new."

"Started a month agao."

"And I'm just seeing you now."

"You don't have to worry, no one ever sees me."

Another guy walked up. Jessica made her escape to her bike and then left.

"Who as she?" Robert asked.

"Don't knoe."James answered.

"Who would know." Robert asked.

"Her boss. She was carrying a camera." James answered.

Robert knew exactly where to look and both men headed towards that part of the building. They walked inside the small office and Salem looked up.

"What can I do for you?" Saleme asked.

"We just neea a name." Robert answered.

"Of who?" Salem asked.

"The new camera girl." James answered.

"You mean Jessica." Salem said.

"Thank you." Robert replied.

James and Robert left the small office and heade back towards the parking lot. They knew she'd be gone already.

"So now what?" Robert asked.

"Have to wait to see her again." James answered.

"Why don't you ask the people she works with." Robert asked.

"She seemed like a loner." James answered./

"Why do you care about her." Robert asked.

"Everyone needs friends even her." James answered.

Both guys headed to their rental and left the building. Robert drove to the hotel and they figured they'd tackle everything another day but knew they had a photoshoot to do the next day. They got into their room, got comfortable and then headed to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next moroning, Jessica got up and got dressed. She grabbed her thing and headed out to work. Once at work, she parked her bije and headed inside. She headed to the boss' office and got her assignment and then left and headed towards the ring. She started setting up and was in the process of checking her camera when two guys walked in. James saw her and so did Robert. They got closer and Jessica looked up and saw the two guys she saw th other night. Robert did the gentlemanly thing and introdiced himself.

"Hello, I'm Jessica."

"Robert and he's James."

"Nice to meet you both." Jessica said.

Jessica gave them instruction on how she wanted the shots to go so it would go smoother. She had the two start and then would work on individual shots. James just sat back when she started on Robert's individuals.

"Are we done." Robert asked.

"You are, he's not." Jessica answered.

"I have some where to be, think you can get a ride." Robert asked.

"Yeah." James answered.

He knew what Robert was dong and was greatful for it. Now James had an oppurnity to do what he needed to do. James walked over to and she turned around and he kissed her. She didn't push him away. He soon ended the kiss and she looked away. James lifted his hand and cupped her chin and turned her face so he could look at her face.

"I'm not sorry for kissing you." James siad.

"But why me?" Jessica asked.

"Because from the moment you bumped into me, I felt something." James answered.

"Do you know no one ever gets close to me." Jessica asked.

"And." James answered.

"No one ever sees me unless I'm in trouble." Jessica said.

"Start hanging out with me and everyone will see you." James replied.

"Don't try, I'm used to being alone." Jessica said.

"What about family." James asked.

"Only child, just like my parents and they died a year ago. So I have no one." Jessica answered.

"If you let me, we can hang out or whatever." James said.

"Why would you want to do that." Jessica asked.

"I don't want to scare you but I felt something when you bumped into me." James answered.

"I didn't know that was possible." Jessica said.

"It's rare but it happens." James replied.

"How about we get these photos done before I make that decision." Jessica said.

James didn't argue and proceeded to get the photos done. Jessica finally took the last photo ans was happy with her work.

"Just about ready." James asked.

"Yeah, I have to drop these off to Salem;s office then we can go." Jessica answered.

"You let me do that and I'll meet you out in the parking lot." James said.

Jessica didn't argue. She handed over the rolls of film and then she headed out. James soon walked out and walked towards her.

"Can I drive it." James asked.

"No one gets to drive my bike." Jessica answered.

"No one ever." James said.

"No, but I might change my mind." Jessica replied.

"Really." James asked.

"I said I might, didn't say I would." Jessica answered.

"What would I have to do to change your mind?" James asked.

"You'll figure that out if you want it bad enough." Jessica answered.

Jessica got on her bike. James got on behind her and held on. Jessica started her bike and headed out of the parking lot and headed towards the hotel. She parked the bike and James got off.

"You coming." James asked.

"Nope, going home." Jessica answered.

"Does anyone know that." James asked.

"Besides Salem, no one." Jessica answered.

"Really." James said.

"Look no one ever comes over to visit or even to sell anything." Jessica replied.

"Then I'm coming with you." James said.

"Why would you want to do that." Jessica asked.

"Because I'm curious about where you live. I mean you ride a bike and most bikers don't have much." James answered.

"Don't worry, I have a house of my own. I bought it just before my parents died." Jessica said.

"That's good to know, so now we go so I can see it." James replied.

"You won't give up till you get what you want." Jessica said.

"You got that right." James replied.

"Then you might want to get on and hang on." Jessica said.


	3. Chapter 3

Half an hour later, she parked the bike and James got off.

"You coming." James asked.

"Nope, going home." Jessica answered.

"Does anyone know that." James asked.

"Besides Salem, no one." Jessica answered.

"Really." James said.

"Look no one ever comes over to visit or even to sell anything." Jessica replied.

"Then I'm coming with you." James said.

"Why would you want to do that." Jessica asked.

"Because I'm curious about where you live. I mean you ride a bike and most bikers don't have much." James answered.

"Don't worry, I have a house of my own. I bought it just before my parents died." Jessica said.

"That's good to know, so now we go so I can see it." James replied.

"You won't give up till you get what you want." Jessica said.

"You got that right." James replied.

"Then you might want to get on and hang on." Jessica said.


	4. Chapter 4

James got back on and held onto her. Jessica drove away from the hotel and towards her house. Half an hour later, she turned off the bike and both got off.

"This is where I live."Jessica said.

James took a look at the outside of the two story house.

"From the outside, it looks nice." James said.

Jessica headed to the door and unlocked it. She walked in followed by James.

"If you want a tour, you can forget it. You can look all you want." Jessica said.

"So nothing to hide." James asked.

"Only if you don't mind a messy bedroom floor, then nothing to hide." Jessica answered.

"Only a messy floor. Hope that isn't like that all the time." James asked.

"No, only been like that for the last couple of hours. I was gonna clean it when I got home. I just wasn't expecting company." Jessica answered.

"So where do I start then." James asked.

"Anywhere you want. Upstairs, down here, the basement or attic." Jessica answered.

"So where are you going." James asked.

"Up to my room to clean up the floor. I don't like it being messy." Jessica answered.

Jessica headed out of the living room and headed upstairs to her bedroom. James was right behind her. She felt uncomfortable having someone else in her room.

"So I see you want to start here." Jessic asked.

"Of course. No place better. A person's bedroom tells alot about them." James answered.

"Really." Jessica said.

"Yes." James replied.

"Mine doesn't tell alot." Jessica said.

"Sure it does. It says your simple and like things." James replied.

"Go on and check out the rest of the house." Jessica said.

"Don't want to, I like this view." James replied.

"If you're hitting on me, I'm not sure I like it." Jessica said.

"I take it, there isn't a lot of things you've never had done." James replied.

"Does that bother you." Jessica asked.

"No it doen't bother me." James answered.

Jessica started picking clothes off of the floor and put them on her bed. She then grabbed a bunck of hangers from the closet and started putting her clothes on the hangers. She wasn't paying attention and James had picked up a pair of her thong panties.

"I like these." Jame said.

Jessica turned around to look at him when she noticed what he was holding.

"Give those back." Jessica replied.

"But I like this little green one." Jame said.

"Just be thankful that pair isn't my favorite." Jessica replied.

"One day I'll see those." Jame said.

"Go see the rest so I can finish this up. And if you're a good boy, I might even feed you." Jessica replied.

James left her room and he went to look at the rest of the house. Jessica continued hanging up her clothes.


End file.
